Un fantasma y un demonio en la isla
by DarkLobo
Summary: Este es un fic que he hecho con Darkgodbz, ¿Qué pasaría si Jack y James pertenecían al mismo universo y además participaban en drama total?. Denle una oportunidad


Hola a todos, esta es un fic que estoy haciendo con la cooperación de Darkgodbz, en esta historia nuestro protagonistas, Jack y James estarán en drama total. Esperamos que les guste y denos su opinan al respecto si Jack y James deben tener un harem en este fic y si es así, díganos quienes quisieran que estén en su harem

 _ **Capitulo 1: Campistas no tan contentos parte 1**_

 _ **En el muelle de una isla apareció un hombre de unos treinta años sonriendo a la cámara**_

"Hola, transmitimos en vivo para ustedes desde el campamento Wawanakwa, en alguna parte de Muskoka Ontario"-dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña pausa-"Soy su anfitrión, Chris Mclean, llevándoles la primera temporada del reality show más caliente del momento, ahora mismo"

 _ **Chris comenzó a caminar por el muelle como su estuviera en un paseo**_

"De esto se trata, veinticuatros campistas se inscribieron para pasar ocho semanas aquí, en este viejo y destruido campamento de verano "-dijo Chris deteniéndose-"Competirán en desafíos entre sí, luego enfrentaran el juicio de sus compañeros, cada tres días un equipo ganara un recompensa o vera a uno de sus miembros caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza, subir al bote del perdedor y abandonar la isla del drama para siempre"

 **Cambio de escena**

 _ **Chris estaba ahora en una hoguera**_

"Su destino se decidirá aquí en las dramáticas ceremonias de la fogata"-dijo Chris-"Donde cada semana, todos los campistas menos uno, recibirán un malvavisco"-dijo agarrando un palo que tenía un malvavisco para después comérselo y echar el palo al suelo-"Al final sólo quedara uno y será recompensado con la vulgar fama de los tabloides, y una pequeña fortuna"-dijo mostrando un pequeño cofre lleno de monedas de oro y joyas-"Que aceptémoslo, la gastara en una semana"-dijo bajando el cofre

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Chris regreso al muelle**

"Para sobrevivir tendrán que batallar contra moscones, osos pardos, asquerosa comida de campamento y los demás"-dijo Chris-"Cada momento será capturado por una de las cientos de cámaras ubicadas por todo el campamento ¿Quién sucumbirá a la presión? Descúbrelo aquí, ahora mismo en ¡La isla del drama!"

~ **Intro~**

 _Yo Estoy Muy Bien  
Y Tu Como Estas  
En todo Momento  
Pienso En Ti  
Me Preguntaste  
Que Quiero ser  
Y La Respuesta  
Vas A Tener_

 _Yoo Quieroo Ser Famosoo_

 _Muchos Peligros  
Puedo Pasar  
Todo Lo Puedo  
Soportar  
Nada En Mi Camino  
Podrá Detener  
Lo Que Yo Quiero Ser_

 _Yoo Quieroo Ser Famosoo_

 _Nhaaaaa Nanananananana_

 _Yo Quiero Ser...  
Yo Quiero Ser...  
Quiero Ser Famoso_

 _Yo Quiero Ser...  
Yo Quiero Ser...  
Quiero Ser Famoso_

 _Isla Del Drama_

 **~Fin del intro~**

 **Isla Wawanakwa-Muelle**

"Bienvenidos de vuelta a la isla del drama"-dijo Chris-"Muy bien es hora de conocer a nuestros primeros doce campistas, les dijimos que se hospedarían en un hotel cinco estrellas, así que sí parecen enfurecidos, es probablemente por eso"

 _ **En eso un barco se detiene en el muelle y de él baja una chica de estatura baja, usaba unos anteojos, su piel era clara, tenía el cabello de color café que estaba atado con una coleta alta de color rosa. Llevaba puesto una camisa de color aguamarina, un chaleco pequeño de color amarillo con botones, pantalones largos de color rosa, zapatillas de color blanco**_

"Beth, ¿Qué cuentas?"-dijo Chris a la chica

 _ **La chica corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, haciendo que Chris le diera una mirada extraña**_

"Es increíble conocerte en"-dijo la chica soltando a Chris para mirarlo-"Vaya, eres mucho más bajito en persona"

"Uh…¿Gracias?"-dijo Chris mirando como otro campista había llegado

 _ **El campista que llego, era un chico alto y musculoso, llevaba una gorra blanca, tenía una camisa verde con bordes blancos que tenía el dibujo de una "D", usaba pantalones cortos de color gris y unas sandalias de color verde, a su lado tenía dos maletas, el chico agarro sus maletas y camino hacia Chris**_

"DJ"-dijo Chris

"Hola Chris Mclean ¿Cómo te va?"-dijo el chico chocando los cinco con Chris-"¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar? ¿Dónde está el jacuzzi?"

"Oye viejo, esto es todo, el campamento Wawanakwa"-dijo Chris sonriendo

 _ **Dj agarro sus maletas y camino hacia donde estaba Beth**_

"Mmm…se veía diferente en la planilla de inscripciones"-dijo Dj mirando a su alrededor

 _ **En eso llego otro barco del cual bajo una chica gótica de cabello negro con mechones de color azul oscuro, llevaba un top de colores oscuros con mangas azules y verdes, una falda negra, calzado gris y notas negras**_

"Hola Gwen"-dijo Chris

"¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?"-dijo la chica

"No, ustedes se quedan aquí yo me quedo haya donde hay aire acondicionado ¿Qué tal?"-dijo Chris sonriendo

"Yo no acepte hacer esto"-dijo Gwen molesta

"En realidad sí"-dijo Chris mostrándole su contrato antes de que Gwen lo tomara para después romperlo y lanzarlo al agua-"¿Sabes que es lo bueno de los abogados? Que hacen montones de copias"-dijo Chirs sonriendo mostrándolo otro contrato

"No me quedara aquí"-dijo Gwen

"Genial, espero que sepas nadar, porque tú transporte se acaba de ír"-dijo Chris mirando el barco que se alejaba del muelle

"Idiota"-dijo Gwen

 _ **En eso llega otro barco donde se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio que usaba un sombrero vaquero de color verde, llevaba un collar dorado, una camisa de color desprendida rosa con las mangas arremangadas, pantalones cortos azules y sandalias de color azul, el chico se encontraba bailando hasta que el barco llego al muelle, el chico bajo y camino hacia Chris**_

"Chris Mclean, ¿Qué hay viejo? Es un honor conocerte"-dijo el rubio

"Geoff-ster, bienvenido a la isla, viejo"-dijo Chris

"Gracias viejo"-dijo el chico

"Sí dicen "viejo" una vez más, voy a vomitar"-dijo Gwen

 _ **Otro barco se detuvo en el muelle**_

"Atención, ella es Lindsay"-dijo Chris

 _ **Del barco bajo una chica de cabello largo y rubio, llevaba un pañuelo celeste en su cabeza como diadema, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes rojos y encima llevaba otra pero de color marrón. Usaba una falda corta de color naranja y unas botas marrones con dibujos de estrellas**_

"No está nada mal"-susurro Chris a las cámaras

"Hola, me pareces tan conocido"-dijo la chica

"Soy Chris Mclean"-dijo Chsir y Lindsay lo miro con una cara confusa-"¿El anfitrión del programa?"

"Oh, de ahí es que te conozco"-dijo Lindsay

Um…sí-dijo Chris con una expresión atónita en su cara

 _ **Lindsay camino hacia el grupo de campistas, Chris se dio la vuelta y vio a una chica de cabello negro y largo, llevaba unas gafas oscuras, llevaba un top cortó, shorts que también eran cortos de color avellana con un cinturón negro y zapatos negros, la chica se quito sus gafas miro a su alrededor**_

"Heather"-dijo Chris mientras la chica caminaba enfrente de él

"Hola"-dijo Beth caminado hacia Heather haciendo que esta de detuviera-"Parece que seremos tus nuevos amigos por las ocho semanas"-dijo mientras que salpicaba saliva haciendo que Heather hiciera una expresión de asco

 _ **En eso se escucho un música muy fuerte y todos miraron al mar y pudieron ver como un barco se acercaba y en el había un chico que tenia cabello raspado al costado de color negro, tenía un mohawk de color verde, al lado de sus ojos tenía unos piercings, llevaba un collar negro, una camisa negra que tenía el dibujo de una calavera, pantalones de color azul oscuro, tenía aretes y llevaba zapatillas rojas, el chico tenía un pie encima de un altavoz, al llegar al muelle el chico salto del barco**_

"Duncan, amifo"-dijo Chris

"No me gustan las sorpresas"-dijo el chico

"Sí, ti oficial de libertad condicional me lo advirtió, también me dijo que si dabas problemas, lo llamara y que te regresaría al reformatorio"-dijo Chris

"Está bien"-dijo Duncan agarrando su bolsa y guiñándole un ojo a Heather-"¿Te veo en la fogata, preciosa?

"Muérete cretino"-dijo Heather-"Llamare a mis padres no pueden obligarme a quedarme aquí"-dijo mientras caminaba por el muelle y Chris sonrió mientras sacaba el contrato de Heather

 _ **En eso vieron como otro barco se acercaba y en la parte trasera del barco, se encontraba un chico de cabello café que usaba ropa deportiva de color rojo y una cinta para hacer ejercicio, el chico estaba haciendo esquiando en el agua**_

"Damas y caballeros, Tyler"-dijo Chris

 _ **El chico saludo pero eso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, salió volando golpeándose la cabeza en el muelle y saliendo disparado hacia donde estaban las maletas de los campistas, una de las maletas salió volando para después caer al mar y salpicar agua, el agua empapo a Heather por completo**_

"Ahh, mis zapatos"-dijo Heather molesta

¡Buena llegada, felicitaciones"-dijo Chris y Tyles saco uno de sus brazos de las maletas y levanto su pulgar

 _ **Chris sintió una respiración detrás de él, él anfitrión volteo para ver a un chico de cabello castaño claro, usaba anteojos verde claro, tenía una camisa azul con bordes verdes en la cual tiene el dibujo de una hamburguesa, llevaba pantalones color avellana y zapatillas de color blanco con azul**_

"Bienvenido al campamento, Harold"-dijo Chris mientras Harold lo miraba fijamente

"¿Qué está mirando?-dijo Beth a los campistas

"Este programa es en un campamento de porquería ¿Y no en un gran escenario?"-dijo Harold

"Eso mismo"-dijo Chris

"Sí, es mucho más favorable a mis talentos"-dijo Harold caminando hacia los demás campistas

 _ **Otro barco llego y de él bajo un chico de cabello negro que llevaba una camisa de color verde que tenía el dibujo de una mano negra, parte de las mangas de su camisa tenían estampas de camuflaje, llevaba unos jeans negros y un cinto del mismo color, y llevaba zapatillas de color avellana**_

"El concursante número nueve es Trent"-dijo Chris

"Hey, un gusto conocerte amigo, te vi en ese programa de patinaje en hielo, buen trabajo"-dijo Trent

"Gracias amigo, sabía que domine ese programa"-dijo Chris mientras golpeaba su puño con el de Trent

"Yo vi eso, uno de los sujetos dejo caer a su compañeros de cabeza y consiguieron inmunidad"-dijo Beth

"Que suerte, espero caerme de cabeza"-dijo Harold

"Yo también"-dijo Lindsay

"Entonces ¿Esto es todo?"-dijo Trent mirando a su alrededor y a los campistas-"Muy bien"-dijo caminando hacia donde estaban los demás

 _ **En eso otro barco llego y de el bajo un chico de cabello carmesí de ojos azul verdoso, el chico llevaba unos jeans, zapatos negros, una camisa de color azul oscuro, y por alguna razón, tenía el brazo derecho vendado, las chicas al ver al pelirrojo se le quedaron viendo, el chico era muy apuesto**_

"James"-dijo Chris

"Hola, es un gusto estar aquí"-dijo el pelirrojo

"Dinos tú cabello es natural o te lo pintaste"-dijo Beth

"Es natural, lo herede de mi padre, por error"-dijo James susurrando lo ultimo

"Puedo notar que tú no eres de aquí"-dijo Gwen

"Así es, soy de Japón"-dijo James

"Vaya, nunca había conocido a un Japonés con cabello rojo natural"-dijo Gwen

"Si eso te sorprende deberías ver a mis hermanos, todos somos pelirrojos, a excepción de mi madre"-dijo James

 _ **En eso otro barco llega y en él se puede ver a una chica rubia de cabello largo que era recogido con una cola de caballo, tenía unos mechones que caían por encima de su frente. Llevaba una polera de color celeste con capucha, pantalones de tejano cortos de color gris y sandalias marones, la chica llevaba consigo una tabla de surf de color rojo, el barco se detuvo y la chica bajo**_

"Hola ¿Qué tal?"-dijo la chica

"Súper, nuestra surfista, Bridgette, está aquí"-dijo Chris

"Bonita tabla, esto no es Malibu, cariño"-dijo Duncan

"Pensé que estaríamos en una playa"-dijo Bridgette

"Y lo estamos"-dijo Chris apuntando a la playa contaminada de basura

"Genial"-dijo Bridgette decepcionada al ver la playa, ella se agacho para agarrar su bolsa golpeando sin querer a Chris en la cabeza con su tabla

"Rayos, eso duele"-dijo Chris sobándose la cabeza

 _ **Bridgette camino hacia los demás y los saludo**_

"Hola chicos"-dijo Bridgette

"Tú tabla de surf es genial, me gusta"-dijo James

"Gracias, a mi me gusta el teñido de tu cabello"-dijo Bridgette

"Me gustaría que fuera teñido pero en realidad, es mi color natural"-dijo James

"Wow, eso lo hace más increíble"-dijo Bridgette sonriendo

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella" dijo Lindsay

"Ok, ya que conocimos a la chica surfista ¿Podemos seguir con el programa?"-dijo Heather mientras secaba su cabello

"Alguien no se tomo su doble cappuccino esta mañana"-dijo Duncan burlonamente

"Púdrete"-dijo Heather

 _ **En eso llego otro barco y de él bajo un chico de cabello marrón, tenía la piel morena, llevaba un chaleco de rojo arriba de una camisa azul y otra blanca, tenía pantalones de color grisáceo y tenía zapatos de color marrón con negro y naranja**_

"Nuestro…uhm….próximo campista es Noah"-dijo Chris sobándose la cabeza

"¿Recibiste el informe sobre mis alergias mortales?"-dijo Noah mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás campistas

"Alguien lo recibió"-dijo Chris sonriendo

"Bien, ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?"-dijo Noah mirando a su alrededor

"No, es la casa de tu mamá y haremos una fiesta"-dijo Duncan apretando su puño

"Qué lindo, bonitos aros ¿Los hiciste tú mismo?"-dijo Noah y Duncan le sujeto su labio inferior

"No gracias. ¿Me regresas mi labio por favor?"-dijo Noah y Ducan lo soltó-"Gracias"

"¿Qué cuentan todos? Leshawna ya llego"

 _ **Todos miraron atrás y vieron un barco en el cual estaba una chica de piel morena de gran busto y trasero, lleva grandes colgantes en sus oídos, llevaba una camisa de color crema con un dibujo de un tomate, pantalones azules, sandalias color marrón, tenía cabello largo de color negro, Harold al ver a la chica jadeo sorprendido, el barco se detuvo en el muelle y ella bajo**_

"Hola muñeco ¿Cómo te va?"-dijo Leshawna chocando los cinco con Chris-"Pueden renunciar ahora y ahorrase las molestias porque yo vine a ganar"

 _ **Leshawna siguió caminando hasta llegar donde estaba Dj**_

"¿Qué me dices amigo?"-dijo Leshawna chocando los cinco con él-"Dame azúcar muñeco"

"Nunca había visto a una chica como tú en la vida real"-dijo Harold

"¿Disculpa?"-dijo Leshawna

"Eres muy grande y ruidosa"-dijo Harold

"¡¿Qué me dijiste?!"-grito Leshawna-"Oh no, no lo dijiste, todavía no has visto nada, yo te enseñare lo que es grande"

 _ **Leshawna iba a golpear a Harold pero fue detenida por Dj y Bridgette**_

"¡Muy bien campistas, cálmense!"-grito Chris y todos se calmaron

 _ **En eso llego otro barco y de él bajaron dos chicas, una era delgada de piel morena y la otra era más robusta que la otra, ambas vestían la misma ropa y tenían el mismo peinado**_

"Señoritas, Sadie y Katie bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar por ocho semanas"-dijo Chris

Oh cielos Sadie mira, es un campamento de verano-dijo la chica de piel morena

Ok, yo siempre quise ir a un campamento de verano-dijo la otra chica

 _ **Las dos chicas agarraron sus maletas y fueron hacia donde estaban los demás, en eso otro barco llego y de él bajo un chico de cabello castaño que usaba una gorra de color azul**_

"Ezequiel ¿Qué cuentas?"-dijo Chris

"Creó que vi un pájaro-dijo el chico y Trent rio mientras que los demás miraban lo miraban

"Muy bien, escucha, se que no sales mucho, que estudiaste en casa toda tu vida criado por campesinos dementes, no hables mucho y trata de que no te eliminen demasiado rápido ¿De acuerdo?"-dijo Chris

"Sí señor"-dijo Ezequiel caminando hacia donde estaban los demás

"Eso es…um..Wow"-dijo Gwen sacudiendo la cabeza

 _ **En eso llego otro campista, un chico de estatura baja de cabello café, llevaba una camisa de color crema con rayas rojas y verdes, debajo de este lleva una camisa de color gris, tenía pantalones largos de color azul y zapatos de color marrón**_

"Cody, el Cod-ster, el Codymaster"-dijo Chris chocando los cinco con el chico

"Viejo, estoy emocionado de estar aquí"-dijo Cody comenzado a caminar-"Veo que las chcias ya llegaron, muy bien"-dijo mirando a las campistas

 _ **Cody volteo a ver a Leshawna y estaba por hablar pero la chica lo silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios**_

"Guárdatelo poca cosa"-dijo Leshawna

 _ **En eso otro barco llego y de él bajo una chica de aspecto rudo, tenía cabello largo de color negro que era atada con una coleta de color azul fuerte, llevaba un conjunto de gimnasia del miso color que su coleta**_

"Eva, genial, me alegra que haigas venido"-dijo Chris

 _ **La chica no dijo nada y camino hasta los campistas, Cody quiso darles los cinco pero ella solto su maleta sobre sus pies haciendo que gritara**_

"¿Qué traes ahí? ¿Pesas?"-dijo Cody

"Sí"-dijo Eva

"Toda tuya amigo"-dijo Duncan a Dj

"¡Wooo-hooooo!"

 _ **Todos miraron a ver quien había gritaron y pudieron ver a un chico grande y obeso, tenía el cabello de color rubio , llevaba una camisa blanca con un dibujo de la hoja de Canadá de color azul, pantalones cortos de color amarillo verdoso y zapatillas de color amarillo con blanco**_

"¡Chris ¿Qué hay! Jejeje Esto es asombroso ¡Woo-hooo!"-grito el chico

"Owen, bienvenido"-dijo Chris antes de ser abrazado por el grandulón

"Es asombroso estar aquí amigo, sí-dijo Owen aplastando a Chris con su abrazo-"Rayos, esto es tan…tan…

¿Asombroso?-dijo Gwen sonriendo

"Sí, asombroso ¡Woo-hooo! ¿Vas a estar en mi equipo?-dijo Owen mirando a la chica gótica

Oh, eso espero-dijo Gwen con sarcasmo

"¡Woooo-hoooo!"-grito Owen

"¿Terminaste?"-dijo Chris y Owen lo soltó

"Lo siento viejo, estoy tan asombrado"-dijo Owen

"Genial, aquí viene Courtney"-dijo Chris señalando un barco donde estaba una chica de piel morena con pecas en su nariz, tenía el cabello corto a la altura de sus hombros y era castaño, usaba un suéter de color gris oscuro y debajo del suéter tnía una camisa de color crema, llevaba mallas de color verde y sandalias negras

 _ **Chris ayudo a Courtney a bajar del barco y esta le dio las gracias, la chica camino donde estaban los campistas y los saludo**_

"Hola, ustedes deben ser los demás concursantes, es un gusto conocerlos"-dijo Courhney

"Encantado de conocerte, soy Owen"-dijo Owen agarrando la mano de Courthney para comenzarla sacudir

"Es un placer conocerte O…Wow"

 _ **Todos miraron al campista que estaba llegando en otro barco y se impresionaron porque era realmente guapo, parecía un supermodelo**_

"Él es Justin, bienvenido a la isla del drama"-dijo Chris

"Gracias esto es lo máximo"-dijo el chico

"Para que lo sepas, te elegimos basados únicamente en tu físico"-dijo Chris

"Puedo vivir con eso"-dijo Justin caminando donde estaban los demás

"Me gustan tus pantalones"-dijo Owen señalando los pantalones de mezclilla de Justin

"Gracias amigo"-dijo Justin

"¿Por qué se ven tan gastados? ¿Los compraste así?"-dijo Owen

"Um…no, los he tenido un tiempo"-dijo Justin

"Oh, genial"-dijo Owen antes de darse un golpe en la cabeza-"Estúpido"

"Oigan todos, es Izzy"-dijo Chris y todos miraron al barco donde estaba una chica de cabello largo y naranja, lleva un topo de color verde medio militar, una falda de color verde, unas alpargatas de color verde

"Hola Chris"-dijo la chica antes de caerse del barco y golpearse en la barbilla contra el muelle

 _ **Al ver eso Tyler se rio y James junto con Courthney fueron a ayudarla**_

"¿Estás bien?"-dijo James mirando como Izzy sacudía su cabeza

"Sí, eso se sintió tan….rico, excepto por golpearme"-dijo Izzy sonriendo-¿Así que este es el campamento de verano? Es genial ¿Tienen papel mache? ¿Almorzaremos pronto?

"Es una buena decisión"-dijo Owen sonriendo

"Nadie almorzara hasta que estemos completos, aun falta un campista y creó que esta por llegar"-dijo Chris mirando al océano

 _ **De repente todos escucharon el sonido de un motor que se acercaba hacia ellos, todos miraron al mar y se sorprendieron al ver a un tipo vestido de motociclista que usaba un casco negro que cubría su cara conducir una moto en el agua, pero el más sorprendido era James**_

"No puedo creer lo que veo"-dijo Harold quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas y volvérselas a poner-"¿Ese chico está montando una motocicleta de tierra, en el agua?

"¿Eso es posible?"-dijo Beth

(Genial, él está aquí, pensé que Rias y él se quedarían en Japón)-pensó James

 _ **El tipo acelero y rápidamente llego donde estaban los campistas salpicándoles algo de agua, todos miraron al tipo y pudieron ver que llevaba una camisa negra con una calavera en llamas, una chaqueta de cuero, guantes de cuero con pinchos, pantalones de mezclilla y botas de motociclista, también llevaba un casco negro que cubría toda su cara, el chico bajo de la moto y subió al muelle**_

"Aquí esta nuestro último campista, todos denle un gran saludo a Jack"-dijo Chris

 _ **El tipo se quito el casco revelando su rostro, las chicas al ver el rostro de Jack se quedaron hipnotizadas, era tan guapo como James y Justin, él tenía el cabello negro largo, le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenía ojos de color negro**_

"Un gusto conocerlos"-dijo Jack mirando a James-"James, que sorpresa, no pensé verte aquí"

"Jack, ¿No se supone que estabas en Japón?"-dijo James

"Sí, pero decidí venir a este campamente para relajarme"-dijo Jack

"¿Se conocen?"-dijo Gwen

"Tenemos historia"-dijo James

"Wow, esta moto es genial"-dijo Harold mirando la moto de Jack

"Gracias, m esforcé mucho haciéndola"-dijo Jack

"¿Tú la hiciste?"-dijo Trent

"Sí, soy muy bueno construyendo cosas"-dijo Jack

"Bien ya que estamos todos reunidos, pasemos a lo importante"-dijo Chris

"Sí, a almorzar"-dijo Owen

"Todavía no Owen, primero debemos tomar unas fotos dl grupo para las promociones"-dijo Chris-"Todos vayan al final del muelle"

 _ **Todos los campistas fueron al final del muelle y posaron para la foto, Chris salto al ultimo barco que había llegado y saco una cámara**_

"Muy bien, uno, dos, tres"-dijo Chris presionando el boten de la cámara pero no paso nada-"Oh, olvide quitarle la tapa"-dijo quitándole la tapa a la cámara-"Ahora sí, no se muevan, uno, dos…Oh esperen, memoria llena"

"Oh vamos, mi cara comienza paralizarse"-dijo Leshawna

"Listo, muy bien, todos digan "Wawanakwa"-dijo Chris

"Wawana….¡Whoa!"-todos gritaron cuando el mulle se rompió y cayeron al agua

 _ **Chris aprovecho el momento para sacar las fotos**_

"Muy bien chicos, séquense y reúnanse en la fogata en diez minutos"-dijo Chris

 **Diez minutos después**

 **Hoguera**

"Este es el campamento Wawanakwa, su hogar por las próximas ocho semanas"-dijo Chris-"Los campistas que los rodean serán sus compañeros de cabaña, sus competidores y tal vez hasta sus amigos. El campista que logre permanecer más tiempo en la isla del drama sin que lo eliminen, ganara unos fabulosos cien mil dólares"

"Disculpa, ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? Yo quiero una litera debajo de la de ella"-dijo Duncan señalando a Heather

"No son mixtas ¿Verdad?"-dijo Heather

"No, las chicas se quedan de un lado de la cabaña y los chicos del otro"-dijo Chris

"Disculpa, Kyle. ¿Puedo tener una cabaña con vista al lago porque soy bonita?-dijo Lindsay

"Oh muy bien, lo eres pero eso funciona aquí, y soy Chris"-dijo Chris

"yo tengo que vivir con Sadie o moriré"-dijo Katie sujetando la mano de su amiga

"Y a mí me saldrá urticaria, es cierto"-dijo Sadie

"Esto no puede estar pasando"-dijo Gwen antes de que Owen la agarrare a ella y a Tyler

"Vamos chicos, será divertido, es como una gran pijamada" –dijo Owen

"Estoy de acuerdo con el grandulón, esto será divertido"-dijo Jack sonriendo

"Opino lo mismo, excepto por la parte de la pijamada"-dijo James

"Al menos tú no tienes que dormir cerca de él"-dijo Tyler mientras veía como Duncan tenía aun ciervo sujetado de su cabeza mientras lo golpeaba

"Este es el trato, los dividiremos en dos equipos, si digo sus nombre párense por allá"-dijo Chris señalando a su izquierda, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katiee, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Noah y Jack. Desde este momento serán oficial mente conocidos como ¡Los topos gritones!"-dijo lanzándoles una bandera de color verde

 _ **Owen atrapo la bandera y la extendió, revelando así el dibujo de un topo que estaba gritando**_

"Sí, soy un topo ¡Woo-hooo!"-dijo Owen

"Espera ¿Y dónde está Sadie?"-dijo Katie

"Los demás por aquí"-dijo Chris señalando a su derecha-"Geoff, Bridgette, Dj, James, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva y Harold"

"Pero Katie es una topo, tengo que ser una topo"-dijo Sadie tristee

"Sadie ¿no?, vamos todo estará bien-dijo Courtney

"Esto es tan injusto, te extraño Katie"-dijo Sadie mientras que ella y Courtney caminaban donde estaba su equipo

"¡Yo también te extraño!"-grito Katie

"Ustedes serán oficial mente conocidos como"-dijo Chris lanzándoles una bandera roja que Harold atrapo y extendió revelando el dibujo de un bagre-"¡Los bagres asesinos!"

"Es increíble, es como….impresionante"-dijo Harold sonriendo

Oye, no me diste pusiste aquí por el color de mi cabello ¿Verdad?"-dijo James

"No, sólo fue una coincidencia"-dijo Chirs riendo entre dientes-"Muy bien campistas, ustedes y su equipo estarán en cámara en todas las áreas públicas durante esta competencia"

 **Cambio de escena**

 _ **Chris ahora estaba sentado en una cabina de baño mientras las moscas volaban por todas partes**_

"También podrán compartir sus pensamientos más íntimos cuando lo deseen con video diarios, dejen que el público en casa sepa lo que realmente piensan o simplemente desahóguense"

 _ ***Estática***_

"Um…muy bien, hasta ahora esto apesta"-dijo Gwen

 _ ***Estática***_

"No lo entiendo"-dijo Lindsay estando parada y dándole la espalda a la cámara-"¿Donde está el camarógrafo?"

 _ ***Estática***_

"No sé que hace Jack aquí, se supone que debería estar con mi hermana en Japón, pero no importa, ganare aun si él está aquí"-dijo James

 _ ***Estática***_

"Realmente no me importa ganar, solo vine para divertirme, además la hermana y los padres de James me enviaron para vigilarlo"-dijo Jack

 _ ***Estática***_

 _ **De algún modo, había un pato que se estaba poniendo lápiz labial**_

 _ ***Estática***_

"Hola a todos, miren esto, tengo algo importante que decirles"-dijo Owen antes de soltar un gas y empezar a reír

 **De regreso con los campistas**

"Muy bien, ¿Alguna pregunta?"-dijo Chris y todos se quedaron callados-"Genial, vamos a buscar sus cabañas"

 **En las cabañas**

 _ **Los campistas caminaron hasta que vieron dos cabañas enfrente de ellos**_

"Topos, ustedes irán a la campaña del este"-dijo Chris-"Y los bagres en la oeste"

 _ **Todos los campistas fueron a sus cabañas a instalarse**_

 **Diez minutos después**

 _ **Después de instalarse en su cabaña, Jack estaba sentado afuera de esta y en eso James camino hacia él**_

"Muy bien Jack, confiesa ¿Quién te envió?"-dijo James

"¿De qué hablas?"-dijo Jack

"Sé muy bien que no viniste voluntariamente, alguien ten envió, dime ¿Quién fue?"-dijo James

"Muy bien me atrapaste, me envió toda tú familia, en especial tu madre"-dijo Jack-"Me pidieron que te mantuviera vigilado para que no revelaras lo que en realidad eres"

"¿Te están pagando por esto?"-dijo James

"Eso quisiera"-dijo Jack-"Pero descuida, no me meteré contigo mientras no hagas algo que ponga en evidencia nuestro secreto"

"Me parece bien"-dijo James-"Dime ¿Qué te parece el campamento hasta ahora?"

"Me parece que está bien, he estado en peores lugares"-dijo Jack antes que su estomago gruñera-"¿Crees que ya es la hora del almuerzo, tengo mucha hambre"

"De hecho, todos nos dirigiremos al comedor ahora"-dijo James

 **Minutos después**

 **Comedor**

"¡Escuchen, yo sirvo tres veces al día y comerán tres veces al día!"-grito un hombre de piel morena que usaba un delantal blanco y un gorro de chef, era el chef Hatchet-"¡Traigan su bandeja, tomen su comida y apoyen su trasero en la silla!"

"Disculpe, ¿Comeremos los tres grupos alimenticios importantes?-dijo Beth

"Sí, porque me da hipoglucemia, sí no como suficiente azúcar"-dijo Harold

"¡Tendrás suficiente de cierra la boca!"-grito chef en la cara de Harold hacinedo que este corriera a sentarse

"Púdrete"-dijo Owen de voz baja pero para su mala suerte chef lo escucho

"¿Qué dijiste? Acércate gordo, no te escuche"-dijo chef haciéndole señas

Umm…no fue nada importante"-dijo Owen nervioso agarrando su bandeja y yéndose a sentar

"Seguro que no"-dijo chef antes de ver a Noah-"Tú flacuchento, dame tú plato"-dijo antes de soltar una bola de carne al plato de Noah pero esta regreso a la cuchara, para después que el chef la volviera a dejar en el plato de Noah

 _ **Noah se fue a sentar mientras miraba extraño su comida, Jack agarro su bandeja y se acerco a al chef, Jack puso se bandeja y el chef le dio su comida**_

"Gracias chef, me moría de hambre"-dijo Jack antes de irse a sentar

 _ **Jack se sentó donde estaba su equipo y comenzó a comer, todos los de su equipo se le quedaron mirando**_

"¿Qué?"-dijo Jack

"¿Cómo puedes comer esto como si nada?"-dijo Gwen

"He comido cosas peores, esto no es nada"-dijo Jack-"Además tiene buen sabor"

 _ **Pero no eran los únicos, los bagres estaban mirando a James que estaba comiendo al igual que Jack**_

"¿No te preocupa comer esto?"-dijo Courtney

"No, yo como lo que sea"-dijo James mientras comía-"Además, ¿No se dé que se quejan? La comida no es mala"

 **Confesional**

"Al fin, dos personas con respeto por mi comida"-dijo chef con los brazos cruzados-"¿Saben o raro que es encontrar a adolescentes que realmente respeten y coman su comida sin hacer ninguna queja?

 **De regreso al comedor**

"Bienvenidos al salón principal"-dijo Chris entrando al lugar

"Oye viejo"-dijo Geoff mirando al anfitrión-"¿Podemos ordenar pizza?"

 _ **Geoff rápidamente se agacho esquivando un cuchillo que el chef lanzo, eso hizo que los demás campistas se asustaran**_

"Cálmate, esa cosa marrón está bien ¿Verdad muchachos?"-dijo Geoff y los demás asintieron con la cabeza

"Su primer desafío comienza en una hora"-dijo Chris antes de irse

"¿Qué crees que nos pedirán hacer?"-dijo Katie a Dj

"Es nuestro primer desafío ¿Qué tan difícil pude ser?"-dijo Dj

 **Una hora después**

 _ **Ahora todos los equipos se encontraban en el acantilado más alto de la isla con trajes de baño**_

"Oh rayos"-dijo Dj

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
